ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper)
ZTV Pinoy is the official Philippines newspaper and magazine of ZTV 33 and ZOE Broadcasting Network located at 22/F Strata 2000 Bldg, F. Ortigas Jr. Ave., Ortigas Center, Pasig City. ZTV PINOY The Filipino’s Global Newspaper and Magazines, is a newspaper and maazine about Filipino life, society, government, entertainment and community that seeks to deliver alternative reading to the greater number of Filipinos worldwide. ZTV PINOY strives to present relevant issues and entertainment in a unique and unusual perspective, good news as ZTV PINOY sees it, one-of-a-kind opinions about public affairs, as well as exciting features, entertainment news, sports and fun page. ZTV PINOY is one of the leading weekly newspapers and magazines circulating in the Philippines and in the Filipino communities abroad, able to bridge the distance between Filipinos around the globe. In fact, ZTV PINOY is also considered the newspaper for the OFW family. ZTV PINOY also brings the ZOE Broadcasting Network to all its readers as preached by international revolutionary in ZOE chairman, Bro. Eddie Villanueva. What ZTV PINAS is a scandal sheet that would record, promote and vivify the immoral, the ugly and degrading. We are an adverse reaction to the surfeit of immorality in all levels of Philippine society and we strive to unravel the truth and achieve for our people the freedom from want, ignorance and hatred. Staff *Bro. Eddie Villanueva - ZOE-TV Chairman *Jonathan Jabson - ZTV Station Manager/editor-in-chief *Zaldy Lenon - reporter/photographer *Tony Israel - ZTV News and Public Affairs Head *Gemma Cruz Araneta - newsagent Known Articles #ZTV 33 launches the new departments in New Year 2010 like News and Public Affairs and Entertainment TV (featuring ZTV News and Public Affairs headed by Tony Israel and ZTV Entertainment TV headed by Anthony Villamayor) #In 2010, ZTV 33 won the "Outstanding TV station" award at the 2010 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with all programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories. #In October 2010: ZTV 33 relaunches as the Kamag-Anak Network with its slogan Ang Inyong Tahanan. (featuring Bro. Eddie Villanueva, Jonathan Jabson, Tony Israel and Anthony Villamayor) #ZTV Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz with the power of 100 kilowatt transmitter tower power of ZOE TV Tower! (featuring Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Jonathan Jabson) #ZTV 33 regional shows was launched in July 2011, including the news programs Balita Ngayon Amianan on ZTV 21 Baguio, Balita Ngayon Cebuano on ZTV 25 Cebu and Balita Ngayon Davaoeno on ZTV 25 Davao. #ZTV 33 acquired a new franchise to operate on August 22, 2011, it went on nationwide satellite broadcasting. (featuring Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Jonathan Jabson) #In September 2011, ZTV 33 launched ZTV Global, an international channel. The channel will be overseen by Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., a company owned by ZOE Broadcasting Network. based in the British Virgin Islands. #In October 2011, ZTV 33 is the new acquisition, the network is being reinvented which envisions it with a strong News and Public Affairs shows, high quality entertainment ans as a tool in shaping and molding the country's ethical values and moral fibers. The modernization of ZTV 33 is to convert it to a highly competitive cutting edge TV station. It is costed at Php 1 billion and the new owners aims to challenge the dominance of UNTV 37 and Net 25. #ZTV 33 become the No.3 TV Network in the overall ratings with the top notchers of UNTV is No.1 and Net 25 is No.2 with programming that combined local programs and all station children's programs (featuring Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Jonathan Jabson) #The ZTV 33's flagship news program Balita Ngayon (featuring Tony Israel and Gema Cruz Araneta): become "Balita Ngayon as the rival ratings from AGB Nelson UHF in the newest dominance of the rival news programs with Ito ang Balita and Mata ng Agila" #Israel was also the pioneering show presenter of Balita Ngayon - the one-hour flagship news program features a public forum news interactive which he conceptualized and introduced in October 13, 2008. The running under the stewardship of another presenter, from Monday to Friday (6:00 to 7:00 pm) over ZTV 33 with simulcast over Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV, Tony is still by acclaimed as the station’s top-rate political commentator and interactive show presenter; though he is now on indefinite leave status. ZTV News and Public Affairs head Tony Israel is anchor and presenter of Balita Ngayon aired on simulcast broadcast over Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz, RadyoviZion TV and ZTV 33. It is the one-hour flagship news program in the network to acquire such a privilege – being the No.1 weeknight programming credited to the network, according to the most recent radio/TV survey. (featuring Tony Israel)